A Soul's Home
by Twin Silver Dragon
Summary: What would happen if one of the Gods decided she wanted to claim Naruto all for herself? Well, come on in to find out! Narutox Fem Shinigami!


**A Soul's Home**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Well I must give props to the inspiration to this fic: xNamikazeKyuubix's :Naruto: Riding Into Darkness fic! Now! That said, He inspired me to write a Fem Shinigami. As much as I would LOVE to say I'm the first one to write this... I can't. However, I do believe I am the first to write a LEMON with said girl so... FIRSTIES! HEHEHEHEHE. That said, ON WITH THE STORY!

_"At the Touch of Love, everyone become a Poet." By Plato_

**Disclaimer: Twin Silver Dragon does not own anything but his own personal ideas.**

**A Soul's Home**

Naruto stood at a darkened gate leading out of Konoha. He had already explained his plan to Tsunade, who had called him a moron but admitted it might work and gave him the go ahead as long as he came back alive. He was dressed in his sage gear, with the giant scroll across his lower back, and he stepped forward only to sigh and turn around as two chakra signatures appeared behind him.

"Going to leave without saying goodbye?" A certain Pink Haired medic asked.

"At least, to us?" added a pale eyed Hyuuga.

Naruto chuckled, "You two are married to my best friends, Kiba and Lee. How would they feel if they knew you were here?" he asked smiling warmly at them. Both of these girls, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, had pledged their love to him over the last year, but had been turned away. Naruto knew Sakura didn't really love him like she loved Lee, she just loved him like a brother, and Hinata loved his determination which she had found in Kiba. He didn't mind that she had, after all, he didn't want her messed up with him any further than friendship, hell he was Kiba's best man at the wedding!

Sakura gave him a hard look, almost a glare, "Tsunade-shishou told us about your so called plan. Explain it to us again and tell us what exactly you plan to do?" she asked harshly.

Naruto shook his head, "Madara already got Bee, but his army is destroyed. He won't face me in open combat because I've grown strong enough to possibly win and he knows it. I'm going to let him capture me and then reabsorb the other Bijuu and take away his source of power. After that..." He shrugged his shoulder, "I dunno, probably make sure there's peace in the world until I die and make sure the Juubi dies with me." he answered.

Hinata frowned, "What if your plan fails?" she asked.

Naruto stiffened slightly and his eyes took a hardened look, "It won't fail. I'll kill Madara." he stated. Hinata and Sakura glanced at one another before opening their mouths, only to fall unconscious to the ground. "I'm sorry, but this war has to end." he said softly as he made two clones to take them to their homes, along with letters asking them to live their lives full and happy should something go wrong.

Naruto turned and took a step before vanishing into the night, never to see Konoha again.

* * *

><p>Several Days Later: Unknown location<p>

Naruto groaned as he awoke, slowly opening his eyes. He found himself in a long, rather well lit, hallway. He stood up and began to walk forward, trying to get his jumbled thoughts together. He remembered talking to Tsunade, then preparing for the plan, followed by taking Sakura and Hinata home, then, Madara's "capture" of him, his plan beginning to work, and then... nothing. He shook his head only to slam into a door, yelping in surprise.

He rubbed his head and looked around. The hallway ended with that door, but there was a mirror to his right. He glanced at the mirror and his jaw dropped. He was RIPPED! He knew his body, but this was something else. He used to be about 5' 5", but now he was nearly 6 feet tall! His muscles, while still streamlined, were definitely larger than before, although he could tell they wouldn't interfere with his dexterity. He blinked as he realized he was still in his sage gear, minus the scroll, and that they seemed to have stretched to fit him. He shook his head and turned to the door, determined to find answers.

He opened the door and blinked yet again. There were people running all around and papers flying all over the place. It looked like paperwork hell! Suddenly a very cute blonde haired woman appeared in front of him holding a clipboard. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, yes?" she said, getting him to nod dumbly. "Indeed, follow me." she stated as she turned and walked through the meddly of paperwork.

Naruto followed in a sort of trance, trying to figure out what was going on. The woman led him towards a set of rather grand looking double doors and promptly opened them, ushering the man inside. She continued to walk down another hallway just like the one Naruto had walked not moments ago. They walked for a good five minutes before they appeared before some very large and ornate doors. She turned back to him, "Please be silent until spoken to." she said before entering these doors as well.

They entered a rather quaint little office, with one very large desk, and a tube that delivered paperwork apparently. Who was behind the desk, however, is what caught Naruto's attention. A very beautiful woman, with long sleek silver hair that reached flowed down behind her, disappearing under the desk around her waist, and bright golden eyes sat staring attentively at the paper in her hand. She was wearing a simple black Hakama, but it seemed far too small for her form. He could tell she easily had DD cup breasts, along with a slim waist, unfortunately the desk hid further view of this wondrous creature.

The girl walked up to the desk and cleared her throat. The silver haired woman waved her hand dismissively. "Go away, I'm busy waiting for someone Kiyori." she stated.

Kiyori sighed, "Mistress, I have brought one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze before yo..." she never got to finish as the silver haired woman burst out of her chair and grabbed the girl by her neck.

"Where is he and why didn't he appear here or in my chambers as ordered?" she asked coldly.

Naruto was stunned by the sudden viciousness of the beauty in front of him, and he could finally take in what was below the desk. Her Hakama ended right above her knees, giving her a sort of dress look, while her legs rippled in rythym as she shifted her weight, leading teasingly up her skirt/Hakama. He noticed how her hair did indeed reach down to her thighs, hanging slightly under her waist. His mouth went dry as he realized this woman was truly beautiful, and not just in one area, as he slim waist lead to a full round derriere that enticed Naruto even further. Still, there were more pressing matters at hand.

As Naruto was about to move, however, the Kiyori gasped in some breath, "It would seem that the damage from Juubi-sama caused an alteration with his... destination. He is here now though. My apologies!" she ground out before being dropped to the ground.

The silver haired woman nodded, "Very well, ensure such a thing cannot happen again. The paperwork involved with redirecting souls is horrendous!" she stated, before she took in Kiyori's mussed up look and her eyes softened. "And get yourself a free day at the spa later, I should not have acted like that." she added softly.

Kiyori bowed low, a smile on her face, "Thank you for your generosity Shinigami-sama!" she said happily before disappearing down the hallway, without a second glance backwards.

Naruto blinked. '_W-Wait! Did she just say... Shinigami!'_ he thought before looking over the goddess in human flesh, who was turning towards him. '_NO WAY! NO WAY IS THAT HOT PIECE OF ASS THE SHINIGAMI!'_ he roared in his mind even as his eyes continued to drink in her form, much to her amusement. Hey, who said he didn't have an appreciation for the female body?

Shinigami giggled, a very strange and, yet, melodic sound, which snapped Naruto back to reality. "I'm sure you're thinking I'm not actually the Shinigami." she said, getting a rather dumb nod from the blonde, causing her to giggle again. "That never gets old. I love to trick humans into thinking I'm some angry evil man with my mask, "She said motioning to a strange Oni mask, complete with cloak and a dagger in it's mouth, which sat behind the desk. "It's even more amusing when I show them my true form, which you see before you Naruto-kun." she said smiling at him. "However, that is not what you are here for so let us move this to a more... private location." she stated before snapping her fingers, making the two of them vanish.

Kiyori, who stood behind a slightly ajar door, smirked and began to walk away, "Have Fun Naruto-kun." she said giggling perversely.

* * *

><p>Shinigami's Chambers: Same Time<p>

Naruto and Shinigami appeared in a rather large open space and Naruto blinked, turning slowly to take it in. Directly in front of him was a sofa, love seat and a recliner along with a big screen TV and all gaming systems known to man, and a strange looking rack that slowly shifted through various games and movies. He panned his vision right which lead to some rather extravagant double doors before continuing on and finding two dressers, and a vanity. Next to that seemed to be a walk in closet. He continued right and looked to the center of the room which was dominated by a large bed that could easily hold twenty people. It looked lush, soft, and very comfy. He continued on and came to another door that seemed to lead to the bathroom and his vision ended with Shinigami smirking at him in the recliner.

"Like it?" she asked gesturing to her room with a wave of her hand, getting a nod from her golden haired guest, she smiled, "Good because you are going to be spending a LOT of time in here." she said.

Naruto blinked and moved to the sofa, causing her to turn her head slightly to watch him. "What do you mean by that? And, what is this place?" he asked.

Shinigami smiled again, "Well, These are my personal chambers, and I meant what I said. You will be staying here for quite some time." she answered innocently.

Naruto shook his head and held his hands out in a stopping motion. "Okay hold on! You." he said pointing to the calm woman, "Are supposed to be the Shinigami? You're telling me I'm dead?" he asked incredulously.

Shinigami sighed, "Yes. That is true." she replied, somewhat sadly.

Naruto froze as a hundred thoughts ran through his brain, but only one kept coming to the forefront. "Did my plan work? Is Madara dead and the war over?" he asked frantically.

Shinigami smiled softly, "Yes, it worked, but not in the way you'd expect. Madara is dead, and the war over. Peace reigns in the Elemental Kingdoms. Would you like to know the specifics?" she asked. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief before nodding slowly. "Alright then. I guess it's best to start at the beginning. Your plan worked. You were captured by Madara and he had begun to extract Kyuubi-chan from you." she started.

Unfortunately she was interrupted, "KYUUBI'S FEMALE!" he roared in surprise.

Shinigami felt slightly annoyed at his outburst, but his expression was just so cute she had to giggle again. "Yes, yes. Let's get this out of the way. Kami Yami, myself, Juubi, Kyuubi, and Nibi are all female. Got that?" she asked, getting a nod from her guest, an Oni mask appeared behind her, shrouded in a purple mist, " Good. Don't interrupt me again okay Naruto-kun?" she added in a sickly sweet voice, getting a scared nod and a gulp of fear from Naruto.

"Now where was I," she asked herself before snapping her fingers, "Ah yes. Anyways, you activated your Jutsu and were able to reabsorb the other Biju, making the Juubi once more. Now, this sent all the other Biju's souls to my realm and they are waiting here for my sisters' judgement. However, this is where your plan was foiled. Madara decided to kill you and wait ten years for the Juubi to reform. Unfortunately for him, Juubi had the memories of all the Biju and decided that she wouldn't allow him to win, in accordance with your plan." she said. She could see he wished to ask a question so she waved her hand.

"But, why would she want my plan to succeed?" he asked curiously, taking her hand wave as a sign to ask.

She smiled, "Well, let's just say that the Kyuubi you had was the mean Kyuubi and when the Juubi reformed, it also happened to take the part of Kyuubi that still resided in me, which was the nice Kyuubi. You'll find out later." she said basically telling him nothing. "Suffice it to say, Juubi tried to attack but ended up blowing up a good portion of the base and killing both yourself and Madara." she said, getting Naruto to frown. "However, after it was confirmed that you were both dead, the five nations got together and signed an enormous peace treaty to last for the next hundred years at least, which also includes several reminders of the past wars and their horrors so the next generations don't seek war or hatred." she said, causing Naruto to smile.

"So, So I did it? I kept my promise to Nagato-nii and Ero-sennin?" he asked with a worried smile.

Shinigami smiled brightly, "Damn straight you did!" she replied, causing Naruto to be silent for a moment before she found him flashing across the room yelling his head off. She sweatdropped slightly and chuckled. '_I shoulda known he'd act this way._' she thought before she felt her sisters trying to pry into her realm. '_Looks like I need to speed things up a little._' she thought before eyeing Naruto like a piece of meat, '_Oh well, not like I wasn't planning on this anyways._' she thought perversely.

"Naruto-kun." Shinigami said, her mask once again adding to her sickly sweat voice, causing him to freeze in midair. "Please come here, we have something to discuss." she said.

Suddenly Naruto sat in front of her, his cerulean eyes bright with curiosity, "What is it Shinigami-sama?" he asked.

Squashing her 'Kawaii' reflex, Shinigami cleared her throat, "You asked what I meant by spending a lot of time here, well, I'm going to explain it to you, and then your... (AHEM) duties will begin. Understand?" she asked, getting a slow nod from her guest, she smirked devilishly. "Good. Listen closely. Each of the Kamis have their own claim to your soul. Kami named you as her Child of the Prophecy, Yami is in charge of all demons so Kyuubi being in you falls under her domain, and I was the one who did the sealing, along with your father." he said, getting nods from Naruto as he understood what she was saying.

"Okay, so you all have a claim to my soul, what does this have to do with me staying here? Have you already fought it out or something?" he asked curiously.

Shinigami giggled, "Oh no. I just got to you first. You see, My sisters and I have been keeping a very close eye on you Naruto-kun, and we are all very _excited _by what we have seen." she said, with a certain lustful undertone. Naruto suddenly began to feel like he was trapped in the lion's den. "Now, normally, a soul would come to my realm before being sent where they were ruled to go. However, your soul is tricky as we all want it." she said, making Naruto even more nervous, "But, I'm not giving my sisters the chance to bed you before me." she said leaning forward with a seductive, and victorious, smirk.

Naruto blinked as his mind processed what he had just been told. "W-Wait... y-y-you mean you wanna..." he said as he began to sweat nervously and back away slightly.

Shinigami giggled again, "Oh yes Naruto-kun. You see, your role in this room is to make love to me every night for the rest of eternity, and maybe during the day... and any other time we feel horny." she said with a perverse grin on her face.

Naruto gulped, "Uhhhhhh isn't this a little fast? I mean, we only just met." he said, still trying to figure out why the Shinigami of all beings wanted to fuck him.

Shinigami noted his nervousness and sighed in annoyance. "You know, you're the first man to ever catch my eye and I'm not taking no for an answer Naruto-kun." she said seriously. Naruto then found himself pinned to the sofa, with Shinigami's silver hair falling around their heads. "Are you really going to tell me you want to just go live alone for the rest of eternity without love or a family?" she asked as she moved her face almost on top of his, her golden eyes staring deep into his ocean blue depths.

Naruto stiffened slightly as he thought on her words. '_She-she has a point. I never did get to have a family, or love, in life. Why am I backing away from a woman who obviously wants to be with me?_' he thought before his thoughts became jumbled as Shinigami's lips covered his in a passionate kiss. Naruto was a bit stunned but melted into the kiss, his hands reaching up to pull the goddess flush against his body. Shinigami was mentally cheering and when his arms pulled her against him, was genuinely surprised and excited to see him react so positively, even as she yelped slightly from the lose of support. Naruto wasted no time and captured her lips again, slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring her moist cavern.

They continued to kiss, rather heatedly, for a good five minutes before breaking apart, both gasping for air. "You-You'd really wanna make a family with me?." He asked softly.

Shinigami smiled softly, "I thought that would have been obvious when I said you are going to be spending the rest of eternity in my bed Naruto-kun." She answered before kissing him lightly on the lips, "But, if you need me to say it." she added, before pausing slightly, "Would you let me bare your children Naruto?" she asked softly.

Naruto blushed lightly at the implications of that, and his heart soared in happiness. "If you want to, then I'd be honored Shinigami-chan." he replied warmly. Shinigami smirked, her eyes showing joy. '_Score! Take that Kami and Yami!_' she thought happily as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"Then let's move this to a more appropriate setting Naruto-kun. After all, you should get acquainted to your new home." she said, before smiling saucily and leaning forward to his ear, "_And you should definitely get to know your lover **exquisitely**."_ She said seductively, sending shivers up his spine as they reappeared on the soft bed.

**Warning! Lemon Start! Please skip if not of the appropriate age!**

Naruto decided that, since he had chosen this, he would give it his all, and hope that Shinigami would enjoy it. After all, it seems they were both new to this. He let his hands begin to roam the goddess above him, even as said goddess moaned happily at his actions, urging him on. Shinigami mentally smirked and moved one of her hands behind his head, pressing their lips together harshly, not that Naruto was complaining.

Naruto's hands reached her ass and he grabbed each globe with his hand, causing Shinigami to moan in approval, giving Naruto the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. She happily began to battle with his tongue, eager to explore every facet of pleasure and arousal with her new lover. Naruto mentally smirked as he overpower Shinigami's tongue and really began to search her moist cavern for anything that could cause her to moan again. His hands were not idle either as he began to sensually massage her thighs and occasionally grab her perfectly round ass.

As much as Shinigami enjoyed the ministrations of Naurto, she wanted the main action to begin. She had waited several thousand years to claim a man, and she was tired of waiting. She sat up on Naruto's waist, with his hands moving to her waist to support her. She smirked sexily, "As much as I like this Naruto-kun, there's _much _more of me I want you to touch." she said saucily. Naruto's eyes went wide as she reached up and pulled her top off, revealing perfectly round, supported, firm and DD cup breasts, without a bra. She giggled, "They're yours _Naruto-kun_." she said softly, grabbing his hands and putting them on her breasts.

Naruto's eyes bugged out and his hands reacted by squeezing the soft mounds they now rested on. Shinigami moaned softly and Naruto smirked as he let his hands begin to softly squeeze and rub her breasts, much to Shinigami's pleasure. Shinigami moaned happily as Naruto played with her breasts, and proceeded to grind her crotch against his own, even as her panties began to grow a wet spot.

Naruto noticed the way Shinigami was stimulating him, and enjoyed it, so he focused his attention on her breasts, finding the hard nubs at the center and rolled his thumb over them, earning a loud throaty moan from his lover. He smirked and popped up, removing his shirt quickly before latching his mouth onto her breast and running his tongue over said nub, even as his other hand continued to massage the other globe of flesh.

Shinigami smiled through her moans as she felt Naruto really getting into the foreplay, not to mention his rock hard rod that was currently pressed against her holy place, making her thoughts turn very, _very_, perverted. She felt Naruto switch breasts and grabbed his head, practically smashing it into her left breast, as he began to lavish attention upon that nub. "Ohhhhhhh yeah Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed loudly.

Naruto mentally smirked and began to match her hips, grinding his crotch against hers even as he moaned slightly against her breast. Shinigami loved the way his moan stimulated her breast and pushed harder against his covered rod, even as her hands continued to massage his scalp in appreciation for the attention to her aching breasts. Naruto groaned again, sending pleasurable jolts down her spine as his lips quivered against her skin.

Suddenly Shinigami pushed him down, breathing hard with desire, and eyes lidded with lust. "Enough foreplay, let's take this up a notch." she said smirking.

Much to her surprise, Naruto smirked back, "I was waiting for that." he said lustfully, sending an aroused shiver down her spine. She raised herself up to her knees, taking their hips away from one another, much to their combined displeasure. However, Naruto was soon treated to the sight of a horny goddess seductively taking her short skirt off. Naruto's eyes were glued to her form as she continued to slowly pull her skirt off, much to her joy. Naruto's hands idely fiddled with his pants as he attempted to focus on both the goddess, and getting undressed.

Nearly a minute later, both male and female were happily clad in nothing but their underwear. Shinigami smirked in a very familiar, and quickly becoming arousing, way before suddenly flipping herself around, leaving her soaked panties right above Naruto's face, and his tented boxers in front of hers. She twisted her body to look at a stunned Naruto. Giggling, the goddess smirked at him, "I want a very _personal _view of my future pleasure stick Naruto-kun. I hope you don't mind." she said.

Naruto blinked twice before smirking lustfully, "Oh I don't mind Shini-chan. As a matter of fact," he said, turning, he leaned forward latching his mouth her panty clad entrance and sucking hard, earning a moan from his lover, "I think I'll just drink from my new favorite well." he said before turning his attention fully to the moist entrance in front of him, even as he felt his stick being rubbed through his boxers. He smirked and moved his right hand to rub her ass as his left began to gently rub her entrance through the panties.

He heard her moan and grab his boxers before pulling them off. Shinigami smirked at the large instrument of pleasure before her. Naruto wasn't a horse, but he was definitely big. A good ten inches long and three inches thick, easily enough to satisfy her desires every night. She licked her lips in anticipation and grabbed it, giving his stick a few pumps to ensure its firmness before reaching out with her tongue and tentatively licking his tip, earning her a loud moan of appreciation from her lover. She smirked and began to lick up and down his length, finding the taste to be somewhat enjoyable.

Naruto groaned as he felt Shinigami begin to lick his tool like a lolly pop and decided to return the favor. He grabbed her panties and quickly removed them to get his first unobstructed view of his lover's silver honey pot, after all, she had a short trimmed patch of pretty silver hair right above her soaked snatch. He smirked and took a long lick starting from the top of her slit to the bottom, earning an approving moan from his godly lover.

Shinigami was happy that Naruto was so into pleasing her, and was eagerly returning the sentiment. She had gotten tired of licking him and decided to take it up again. She wanted to taste his seed once before they moved on to the main course, and she intended to get it. She grabbed his pole and kept it steady as she stuffed a good four inches in her mouth, she felt his hips jerk in response and mentally smiled. She used her free hand to hold his hips down even as she coordinated her hand and her mouth bobbing up and down his pole to stimulate him.

Naruto groaned loudly as Shinigami began to bob up and down on his cock. He thought the licking was good, but this was great! Not to mention the hand adding into the equation. He quickly moved one hand to spread her nether lips, leaving his thumb near the engorged clitoris, and thrust his tongue deep inside his lover, intent on returning the pleasure as much as possible. He heard her moan around his cock, causing his hips to buck under her hand, and for his own moan to be pressed into her folds, obviously increasing her pleasure.

Shinigami's eyes were lidded with desire and lust as she picked up speed around Naruto's cock, she could feel her walls clamping on Naruto's tongue as it continued its exploration of her precious place, and knew she was nearing her orgasm. She gripped his pole tighter and began to add suction to her blowjob. She felt his rod tighten and his hips buck slightly and took them as signs of an impending orgasm so she continued to pleasure her lover.

Naruto felt his lover pick up the pace and began to slowly massage her outer walls with his fingers even as his tongue continued to press into her holy place. Her taste was somewhat strange but rather enjoyable and he found that certain spots inside of her would cause her to squirm in pleasure, so he began to focus on these spots, hoping to bring her to orgasm as well. Unfortunately, Shinigami added suction too fast and his moan was the signal of his release.

Shinigami felt his cock twitch and grow hot in her hand, even as his moan reached her folds yet again, before his cock began to supply her with the white milk she had worked so hard to get. She happily took the first shot and tasted it. It held a sort of salty taste, but also a healthy thick texture she associated with a shake, not that she was complaining, she found the taste to be enjoyable and began to happily gulp down every last ounce of the delicacy that was Naruto's baby batter.

Naruto groaned as he felt the last of his orgasm hit. He knew his lover had yet to orgasm and a fiery determination spread to his eyes as he resumed his efforts with his tongue, and added some stimulation to Shinigami's clit, caused her to scream out an orgasm, and let go of his cock at the same time. He was pleasantly surprised to find her juices tasted somewhat like miso ramen, although he had no idea how, and eagerly lapped at her folds, prolonging the goddess's orgasm.

Shinigami moaned softly as she felt her entire body tense before releasing her juices all over Naruto's face. She felt his tongue, still hard at work, continuously brush against her nether lips and was pleased with the additional jolts said appendage sent through her sensitive flesh. She slowly came down from her orgasm and laid her head down on Naruto's thigh, staring right at his cock, even as her body shuddered softly from the orgasm. "T-That was amazing Naurto-kun." she said softly.

Naruto smiled softly, "I'm glad you liked it." he replied, "I enjoyed you as well." he added, causing her to smile as she watched his cock beginning to harden again. Naruto could smell her arousal, after all, he was still nestled between her legs, and he felt his own body begin to heat up once again in response.

Suddenly Naruto became a blur of movement and Shinigami had only enough time to yelp slightly in surprise before she found herself under a rather horny Naruto. He began to rub his hardened member against her somewhat still sensitive flesh, "This is what you wanted isn't it?" he asked lustfully as he placed himself at her entrance.

Shinigami's eyes were again lidded with desire, and she smirked, "Oh yes. Now are you going to give it to me or do I have to be forceful again?" she asked with a curious tone.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her passionately. They exchanged saliva for a good minute before breaking for air, with Naruto looking at the goddess with a loving expression, "I can't say I love you, but... I can say I'd like to make this work. So, Say you'll marry me before we have any kids and...we'll spend as often as we like in this bed just rutting like bunnies." he said turning humorous at the end.

Shinigami chuckled, "I promise, but who said I want to rut like bunnies?" she said, getting a confused look from him. She swiftly used her legs to pull his hips flush against her, with both of them moaning loudly in approval as they were finally joined together.

Naruto moaned loudly as his cock bottomed out inside of Shinigami. He hadn't been prepared for the sudden heat and tightness that enveloped his meat, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. Shinigami's pussy held onto him like a wet, hot, fleshy prison, and he knew that he didn't want to leave. He could feel her walls gently pulsing around his cock, in tune with her heartbeat, and fought against his instinct to pound this goddess into the sheets.

Shinigami as well added her voice to the sound in the room as Naruto pierced her love hole for the first time. She felt a slight discomfort, but being a goddess has certain perks and healing almost instantly is one of them. She felt him bottom out inside of her body and felt complete for the first time in her life. His cock spread her folds enough to make her feel stretched, but not enough for pain, making her first penetration very pleasurable, and joyous.

She, finally, refocused her attention on the still dazed Naruto and giggled, "_I wanna make the phrase 'rutting like Shinigami' the new standard._" she whispered into his ear.

Naruto shivered with excitement before grinning perversely, "I think we can make that happen." he said as he began to grind their crotches together. Naruto blinked before looking at Shinigami with concern, "Don't girls have a hymen to break that causes them pain?" he asked curiously, never stopping his ministrations.

Shinigami smiled, "Yes, normally, but they're so annoying that I just got rid of mine." she replied, before giving him a loving kiss, "But it's sweet that you care." she added warmly before relaxing her legs slightly and pushing up with her hips, trying to get him to move on to the next step in pleasure.

Luckily, Naruto caught the sign and stopped grinding their hips before pulling himself mostly out of her followed by slamming himself right back in. Shinigami moaned loudly in appreciation and wrapped her arms around his neck, using her legs to match and meet his thrusts with equal enthusiasm as the two began to really make love to one another.

Naruto found himself entranced by Shinigami's upper body. Her breasts were moving in concentric circles as he continuously pounded into her tight cunt, her mouth was open and in a wide 'O' from the pleasure she was receiving, and her eyes, oh Kami her eyes, they were bright golden circles of lust and love. The second emotion caused his heart to flutter slightly as he realized she didn't just find him physically appealing, but mentally, spiritually, and every other way as well. He felt his chest grow warm with that thought and redoubled his efforts to bring his lover to orgasm.

Shinigami felt a bit of drool escape her lips as their bodies continuously met in the age old rhythm of love. Naruto was stretching her walls with every thrust, while she could feel her holy place being thoroughly explored as well as claimed by the large man meat inside of her, and she loved every second of it. His eyes roamed over her body before locking on her own and never wavering, causing her affection for him, and her arousal, to skyrocket. She could see the lust and desire inside his bright cerulean pools, but the kindness and attraction she could see forming did far more for her state of arousal than the lust did.

"N-Naruto." she said, gaining his full attention, although their bodies continued the horizontal dance. "You a-are so, wonderful." she whispered. "N-Never hating, A-AH-always forgi-IV-ving." she added softly, her voice cracking with particularly hard thrusts from her lover as she felt their ends nearing. "I-I've always wa-AH-tched yo-ohhhhhhhh-you." she said before her breathing became deep and erratic, a sure sign of her approaching orgasm. She locked eyes with him, "I love youuuuuuuu!" she said slamming her lips into his own even as her orgasm hit and caused her release.

Naruto felt her body tensing under his own and the words she spoke to him, it was something he had longed to hear for the longest time. Those words sent his heart soaring, and caused his own orgasm as her pussy clamped on his cock and her legs roughly pulled him forward, burying him inside his lover even as his cock filled with his seed.

Shinigami moaned loudly into Naruto's mouth as she felt her pussy be filled with his love stick. She had intentionally forced her legs to become rigid and trap him inside her, never doubting for a second that she wanted his seed in her womb. She was not disappointed. His cock twitched inside her tight cavern, having been placed near her cervix, and began to flood her entrance with his seed. She felt it build, with no place to go, until her cervix opened and allowed the precious cream to enter, all the while moaning loudly in appreciation as she felt his cum paint her womb white.

Naruto grunted slightly and felt Shinigami's moan against his lips as his cock twitched inside her pussy. Her heartbeat was fast and strong, something he could feel around his cock as his cum erupted from his cock, easily filling the small space between his love rod and her holy entrance. He thought it would be forced down and out of her but was pleasantly surprised when he felt her walls clamp harder on him before the cum began to drain away, into her womb he presumed. He moaned softly as he felt her body relax around his and smiled as he watched her fall to the bed, panting from her orgasm.

Naruto, himself, was also panting slightly as he stared into Shinigami's unfocused eyes. "Y-You rea-lly enjoyed that huh?" he asked softly chuckling. Shinigami didn't answer so Naruto let himself fall to her side, pulling her into a spooning position and running massaging her scalp, content to wait for his lover to come down from her orgasm.

Shinigami, for her part, was actually coming back to reality as she felt Naruto pull her flush against his body. She silently enjoyed his attention to her head and decided to relax for a few minutes to ensure that the next round would be just as good as the first. Soon enough, Shinigami could feel Naruto's cock hardening once again, so she smirked and began to subtly grind her rear end into said appendage, earning a soft moan from her lover.

Naruto felt soothed as he ran his hands through Shinigami's waist length silver hair. His erection was slowly returning, as he knew Shinigami wouldn't be pleased by only two orgasms, and moaned softly as he felt his goddess shift against his body. He got the distinct feeling that she was awake and opened his mouth only to yelp in surprise as he found himself underneath the very woman he had ravaged just minutes ago.

Shinigami smirked and rubbed her moist entrance against Naruto's length, lubing him up for the second course. However, she had something she wanted to do first. She leaned down, laying her body flat across his even as his cock was sandwiched between their bodies. "Mark me." she whispered before sinking her teeth into his collarbone. Naruto was a bit surprised that it didn't hurt and decided to follow her lead, sinking his own teeth into her collarbone as well.

Naruto felt a jolt of power enter him as well as flow from him before Shinigami let go, followed soon by her lover. He looked to where he bit her and his eyes widened. A small golden sun was adorned on her collarbone, his 'mark' if he had to guess. Shinigami suddenly sat up, keeping her crotch against his even as a small mirror appeared, which she quickly used to view her new mark. She smiled and lightly touched it, "My Taiyo-kun." she said softly.

Naruto blushed as she turned her gaze onto him with her eyes shining full of love. She turned the mirror around. "Look at it." she whispered, even as she began to grind her nether lips against his cock once again. Naruto looked in the mirror and was a little surprised. Instead of some skeleton, or symbol of death, Shinigami's mark was a simple silver flame, that shined softly on his skin.

"Wow." he said, rather entranced by the pretty symbol, even enough to ignore the growing heat in his loins.

Shinigami giggled, "I take it you like it?" she asked, getting a dumb nod in reply. "Good, because I'm going to seal this deal!" she said happily, causing him to blink as the mirror vanished before groaning loudly as his cock was once again enveloped in Shinigami's tight love hole. She smiled at him and kissed him again, grinding their nether regions together. "I know you are still leery about being with me Naruto-kun. But, I hope this mark helps, and I'm going to make sure that you understand I'm yours to have anytime you want." she said lovingly, with an undertone of lust.

Naruto moaned loudly as Shinigami lifted herself up before slamming herself back down on her new mate. She was right that he was a little apprehensive about their arrangement, but he understood the mate mark, after all, he was a Jinchuuriki. Demon mating habits were something he had looked up in his spare time, and it seems that Kamis follow the same rules. Simply put, mate marks are soul binding, and, while you can have more than one mate, all mates must agree before another mate can be added. Still, if she was going to offer him herself whenever he wanted, who was he to complain?

Shinigami smiled as she felt Naruto's hips meet her second drop. She didn't know if he really believed that she loved him, but it didn't matter. She had all of eternity to prove it, and she would prove it. She was part of the reason for his crappy life, so she was going to make DAMN sure he had a happy, and perverted, afterlife. Not that she had any problems with that, after all, what good is being an all powerful being if you can't be a little perverted?

Naruto's hips rose to meet Shinigami's own as he felt her pulse quicken through her pussy. He could feel his own end approaching rather quickly, and was dissatisfied with that. He liked the fact that the two of them had orgasmed together their first time, and he intended to make that happen again. He quickly took note of her bouncing breasts and smirked devilishly. He sat up and grabbed her right breast, capturing the nipple between his teeth, he began to nip and suck at the sensitive bud, even as he free hand kneaded her other breast. He heard his goddess moan above him and mentally smirked.

Shinigami put one hand on Naruto's shoulder to balance herself while her other grabbed Naruto's head and held it to her breast as she moaned loudly. She felt his tongue and teeth gently teasing her sensitive nipple, while his other hand lavished the same attention to her free breast, which bounced slightly in his hand as they continued to make love. "Oh Kami Naruto-kun. Suck My TITS!" she yelled in pleasure as she felt her end approaching.

Naruto mentally smirked and switched breasts, causing a sharp intake of air from his goddess of a lover. He felt his own end fast approaching, and had lost track of her pulse as his own blood hammered through his hard rod. He felt her walls beginning to fluctuate around him, signifying the beginning of her orgasm, so her thrust his hips up a sharp motion as she came down, unintentionally piercing her cervix, and grabbed her head, laying back and engaging in a passionate kiss as their orgasms rocked their bodies.

Shinigami's eyes were unfocused as she felt her end nearing and was surprised when Naruto suddenly pulled her flush against himself, pierced her cervix, threw himself flat on his back, and triggered her orgasm, all in one movement. She moaned loudly into their kiss as she felt her walls again milk his hard love stick for the cream inside, easily obtaining the desired fluid. This time, however, she didn't have to wait for his seed to enter her womb as his cock had found its way inside her most sacred place without any help. She mentally smiled in joy as she felt her womb fill with his seed, happy to be one with her mate.

Naruto smirked against Shinigami's lips as he felt her walls milk him yet again. He held nothing back as he eagerly supplied the seed that she had worked for, and that her womb was more than willing to accept. He felt her squirming in pleasure above him and was inwardly pleased that he could give his goddess such a feeling. He felt his orgasm taper off and moved slightly down, feeling her cervix close as he left her sacred place, and smiled softly as Shinigami collapsed against him, panting with exhaustion. He didn't know whether or not she really loved him, but he was convinced she didn't just lust after him, so he would be staying with her until she could prove, or disprove, her declaration.

**Lemon End!**

Shinigami took several minutes to catch her breath, even as she moaned softly in disapproval as she felt Naruto's stick finally fall from her pleasurably sore pussy, before pushing herself up gently. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you for the rest of the day." she started, causing Naruto to look over at the clock and noticing it was actually around 10 AM. "I'm afraid my sister's will be looking for you, and we still have to determine where you end up." she said somewhat sadly.

Naruto frowned and kissed her gently, "I promised to give you a try Shini-chan, besides I'm mated to you." he said reassuringly.

Shinigami's mood instantly brightened, "Thanks Naruto-kun. Listen, why don't we take a shower and then I can call my sisters and deal with this." she suggested, getting a nod from Naruto. The two slowly got up and headed for the bathroom. Naruto was about to say she could have it first when Shinigami grabbed him and dragged him inside, "This is your home as well, and I, for all intents and purposes, am your wife." she said simply before turning on the water.

Nearly a half hour later, The two lovers emerged from the bath, clean, and had another round of hot sweaty sex. Shinigami sighed as they got dressed and headed for her personal office. She had a feeling her sisters were going to be pissed, as they also wanted to claim the blonde as their lover. Still, she glanced at Naruto, screw their anger, she got him first and she wasn't letting them take him from her.

* * *

><p>Shinigami's Office<p>

Apparently Kami and Yami had already decided to pay a visit to their sister, searching for the soul of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. They were currently waiting in her office, along with three Biju. Kami had slightly bigger breasts along with a smaller ass than Shinigami, but golden hair and silver eyes, meanwhile, Yami had black hair, and silver eyes, with slightly smaller breasts, but a larger, more round, ass. So, they were basically triplets.

Naruto took these two in as he entered the room before his attention shifted to the rather lustful/loving, looks he was receiving from the three other souls in the room. One was a fiery red head with a similar build to Kami, which he assumed was the Kyuubi since she also had fox ears and nine tails behind her. The next was a seductive looking blue haired woman with a build similar to Yami, which he assumed was the Nibi since she had two cat ears and tails. The last one sorta threw him for a loop as she looked much like Shinigami, same build and everything, with silver hair but dark black eyes, behind her, however, were ten long dragon tails, so Juubi.

Shinigami entered the room right behind Naruto, unfortunately, she couldn't hide the slight limp, or obvious glow of aftersex, and it immediately made Kami and Yami angry. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Kami said in a disapproving voice.

Shinigami frowned, "If you mean making love to Naruto several times this morning, then yes I did do what you think I did." she replied somewhat angrily. This was the woman who ordered that Naruto's sealing be done and Shinigami was sorry to have ever followed that.

Yami growled and took a step forward. "We all had a claim to him! How could you break the rules like that!" she yelled at her sister.

Shinigami glared at her sister, "I had to seal your stupid little creation into him! I watched from the seal as he went through everything in his life! He never had anyone tell them that they love him and actually mean it! Well, aside from Hinata, but that's beside the point. He is dead now and there's no way I'm going to allow either one of YOU to take him away from me! **I LOVE HIM!**" she roared at her sisters.

Kami glared at death incarnate, "SO WHAT! YOU KNOW WE DO TOO! WHAT COULD YOU GIVE HIM THAT WE CAN'T?" she yelled back.

Naruto watched as the three sisters began to nitpick against one another, but honestly, he was more surprised by their childishness and their claims of love. I mean, really? The three most powerful beings in the universe are acting like spoiled children, AND they love him? What are the odds of that? Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one looks at it, Lady Luck had decided the odds were in Naruto's favor because he suddenly found himself being dragged backwards.

He opened his mouth but suddenly a dragon tail covered it, even entering slightly so he couldn't speak. His eyes went wide as he felt three pairs of hands on him and he watched as the three goddesses' got a little bit away before they all turned and yelled, "**FREEZE!**" causing the would-be kidnappers to stop.

Apparently, the three Biju had decided to try and make off with the object of affection for three very angered goddesses. They all chuckled nervously as Yami stepped forward threateningly, "What _exactly _were you planning to do to Naruto-kun?" she asked angrily.

The three Biju shared a look before Juubi shrugged and looked right at the goddesses, "We were going to all take turns screwing Naruto senseless. Why?" she asked. Naruto twisted his head around and stared at the Biju in shock. Juubi looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Hey, we got all of eternity, do you really think we have the same mindset as humans? If we each have to take turns then so be it, we all get what we want eventually." she said, getting nods from her fellow Biju.

The three goddesses blinked in confusion before Yami turned to her sister, "Why didn't we think of that?" she asked, getting deadpan looks from her two sisters.

Naruto suddenly stood up, "WAIT A MINUTE!" he said, backing away from them all. "Now just hold up. It was kinda hard to believe that Shini-chan wanted me, but to think you ALL want me? Yeah, now that's a stretch." he said, looking at them warily.

The girls all shared a look before nodding and turning to Naruto with devious looks, "Oh Naruto-kun." Shinigami said, causing him to go rigid as he saw that familiar, and now arousing, smirk. "What we did will be nothing compared to what can happen if you just say yes." she said sing songly.

Naruto's back hit the wall and he looked at them all, gulping. "Uhhhhh really are you all okay with this?" he asked nervously.

Kami and Yami looked to one another before shrugging, "Like Juubi said, we have all eternity. It'll be fun to have a little competition in the bedroom." Yami said.

Suddenly Kami stopped as her nose began to bleed slightly, "Teams would be a wonderful idea too." she said with a perverse grin. Suddenly the other girls all started giggling perversely as their own thoughts caught up to Kami's own.

Naruto sweatdropped even as he grew aroused at the thoughts Kami's words had brought forth. "Are all immortals perverts?" he asked.

Shinigami giggled, "Yes, we all need something to fill the boredom." she replied smiling.

Naruto sighed, "If I agree to this, and I'm not saying yes yet, why do you all want me?" he asked curiously.

The girls all stopped and frowned, "Remember what I told you earlier Naruto-kun?" Shinigami asked, getting a nod from Naruto as he remembered her words during their love making. "That's why. That said." she added, she took a step forward, "Would it really be so bad to have six willing mates?" she asked with a slight seductive undertone.

Naruto suddenly started bleeding from the nose and giggling perversely, "I-I guess it wouldn't be... too bad." he said before he heard a giant squeal and had six hot immortals all glomping him. Yeah, maybe this wouldn't be too bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There we go! Naruto sleeps with Shinigami-chan and gets five more for later. I may do an epilogue but we will have to see! Please enjoy!


End file.
